1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector, and more particularly to a low-structure cable connector used to transmit electrical signals between a liquid crystal display and a mother board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniaturization is a trend for portable electric devices. Thus, connectors, used in the portable electric devices, becomes thinner and smaller. U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,985 discloses a micro coaxial cable connector. The micro coaxial cable connector comprises an insulative housing, a terminal block, a grounding plate, and a metal shield. The micro coaxial cable connector has a shield firmly assembly on a redesigned dielectric housing. However, the grounding plate and the terminal block of the connector are received in the housing, so that the housing has a receiving space with a lower wall to receive the grounding plate and the metal shield. Both the wall of the receiving space and the grounding plate have a certain height, thus, it is difficult to make the connector thinner because of the connector's complicated components.
Hence, in this art, a cable connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.